dragonsinourmidstfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Hamilton
Basic Facts Charles Hamilton is a direct descendant of Merlin and of the Biblical prophet Enoch. Much like his ancestors, he is strong in faith and wisdom alike. Also, he shares their prophetic talents, though he often laments about the nature of his singing. Charles assists Billy and Bonnie in their initial four adventures, and his deepest desire is revealed to be that he wishes to preside over Billy and Bonnie's wedding when the time came to fulfill their prophecy. Category:Humans Family and BackgroundCategory:Characters Not much is known about Charles Hamilton's background, other than the fact that he grew up and lived out most of his life in England. The earliest information provided on him is that in his senior year in high school, he was an award-winning archer. Charles went on to study to become a linguist at Oxford University. He later married a woman named Dorcas who bore him a daugther called Elizabeth. Elizabeth later marries, but not much is said concerning her. Raising Dragons Charles Hamilton is introduced as the slightly-eccentric history teacher with an adoration for Arthurian legend at Castlewood Middle School. Though the center of jokes, he's known to be a like-able teacher and a considerably bad driver, due to the driving differences between America and England. It is Mr. Hamilton who offers to drive Billy home after he is accused of flooding the bathroom. On the way, he reveals himself as a religious man and delves deeper into Arthurian legend. Though Billy is supposed to be suspended, Mr. Hamilton manages to persuade Dr. Whittier to allow Billy to get off on having to do community service. Later, it is Mr. Hamilton who informs Walter of the disappearance of the Bannister family, and the pair rush off to help. First, however, they make a stop at Dr. Whittier's office and witness a man removing a sword from a hiding place in the wall, which Mr. Hamilton notes looks like his replica of the legendary Excalibur. Once joining the search party for the Bannisters, Mr. Hamilton helps to identify an incognito Dr. Whittier, although it does little good due to the man's legal "credentials." After Billy, his mother, and Bonnie are found, Mr. Hamilton decides to resign from his teaching position at Castlewood Middle School in order to tutor Billy, Bonnie, and Walter, who take to calling him "Professor." He proves to be an excellent mentor, not only in normal subjects, but in Biblical and practical studies as well. The Candlestone Circles of Seven Tears of a Dragon Eye of the Oracle Charles makes a brief entrance into the prequel in the form of a discussion between Sir Patrick and Elam in which Patrick comments that "Charles... translated prophecy for me." Upon questioning by Elam, Patrick notes that he and Elam had congratulated Charles at an archery tournament a few years prior and went on to explain that Charles had moved on to study to be a linguist at Oxford. The Bones of Makaidos Come the very end of the fourth book in the "Oracles" quartet, during the wedding scene, Professor Hamilton steps out from Heaven's Gate to live out his dream of joining Billy and Bonnie in marriage. A touching scene in which he embraces his three former pupils (Walter is the third) ensues before he proceeds with the ceremony. During the ceremony, he "dispenses with formalities" and calls Billy by his nickname for the first time, bidding him to kiss his virgin bride. Relationships Wife Charles: '"She couldn't bear to make pants for them. She believed young ladies should look like young ladies." '-Tears of a Dragon